interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
United States of America/CtW Information
CtW objectives *Maintain control of your home territories in Northern America as well as the region of Hawai'i *Gather 2,000 tribute AND *Defeat Germany and Japan OR *Before the Atomic Era, control the following: Southern Asia; Pacific Notes *Initial difficulty: Medium *Number of capitals: 2 (Washington DC, Denver) *Number of oilfields/supplies: 3 (Miami, Los Angeles, Houston) *Number of armies: 5 *Initial resources: 200 tribute, Commerce Eureka The American campaign has two different objectives. Apart from defending the continental USA and accumulating 2,000 tribute, the American player can also win by either taking control of all of Southern Asia and the Pacific, or by defeating Japan and Germany. Thus, while historical events for the Americans follow accepted history, the American player has the option of choosing a different ending. Upon looking at the map, one immediately realises that most of Latin America is in a state of political turmoil, rendered as rebel areas. The USA may, if it chooses to do so, attempt to annex the regions south of its borders. While this may increases its strategic forces (there are supply centres in Venezuela, Colombia and Mexico) it will also not endear it to the two South American powers, Argentina and Brazil. This should not be an issue given America's control of resources - five armies. With all 3 South American nations as client states, America should then have sufficient materiel on hand to then take the rest of Latin America, although the attempt may not be acceptable and may result in antagonising them both, risking re-aligning the 2 powers with Germany. Thus, finding a means of finding new allies and a means of enforcing your will on your neighbours is of the most tantamount importance. Alternatively, American forces can be redeployed instead to the Pacific in anticipation of a war with Japan, although it must be noted that the American presence in the Philippines can be easily flanked by attacks from the north and the west. The best time to attack Europe would be through Africa - if France capitulated to Germany, forces can be sent across the Atlantic to seize the French territories in Northern Africa, which can then allow for a fight through Italy. Spy missions can also be undertaken to release Caen as an American-held region, allowing then for quick reinforcement by British forces in England for a quick strike to take out Germany. Try and stockpile as many Transport Requisition cards as you can - they will be valuable in quickly transferring armies around the world to take on multiple threats simultaneously, particularly if you are planning to take out Japan or usurp European control of Southern Asia. In summary, #Be wary of ABC relations - how you deal with Latin America will determine how the other powers there will deal with you. #Find allies to wage war against Germany and Japan or to help you take Southern Asia and the Pacific for yourself. #Spy missions can also be undertaken to release Caen as an American-held region, allowing then for quick reinforcement by British forces in England for a quick strike to take out Germany. #Try and stockpile as many Transport Requisition cards as you can. Leaders *Liberal: FDR *Fascist: John Nance Garner *Communist: Earl Browder Territories covered North America *New York *Washington DC-Virginia *Los Angeles *Portland *Minneapolis *Houston *Miami *Chicago *St Louis *Denver *Alaska *Albuquerque Central America *Havana *Panama Pacific *Manila *Zamboanga *Guam *Hawai'i China *Shanghai